<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>剑风白黑/前夜 by sonoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556042">剑风白黑/前夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda'>sonoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berserk (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>存档<br/>作于2018年万圣节<br/>黄金时代背景</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffith/Guts (Berserk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>剑风白黑/前夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文案：</p><p>*cp格津，黄金时代快乐手推车。<br/>*十几岁的小嫩嘎带给大家！ooc请多包涵<br/>*各位万圣节快乐！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当天色暗淡下去，城镇反而热闹了起来。</p><p>街上灯火通明，挂着的南瓜灯在微风里闪烁，人群涌上街头，打扮各异，甚至有不知道怎么把自己换成骷髅头、僵尸手臂的。</p><p>提篮子和推小车的商贩也瞅准了时机，往人多的地方凑，小孩子们跑跳打闹着，嬉戏声传了很远，格斯站在远离人群的街角也听到了。</p><p>穿着大摆布裙的女孩从他身边走过，娇笑了一声抛了个飞吻给格斯，手顺便在他的胸肌上按了一把。</p><p>格斯毫不解风情的一眼瞪过去，女孩却头也不回，嬉笑着混进人群里——他被调戏了。</p><p>格斯越想越感觉烦闷，他下意识的想要挠挠自己的脸，手却被面具挡住了。那是顶有些逼真的狼头面具。</p><p>……他早就觉得这个节日蠢透了，要不是、不是格里菲斯的命令，他才不会参加活动，还打扮成这么一副蠢样子。</p><p>这里是米特兰治下的一座小城镇，前几天他们鹰之团刚打了胜仗，暂时驻扎在这里，就刚好赶上万圣节。</p><p>鹰之团里很多小年轻人都按捺不住心情，相约这天晚上溜出去玩，不知怎的被格里菲斯知道了。格里菲斯骑士也不生气，他眯眼睛放下书，笑着说晚上大家一起去吧。</p><p>格斯一点也不感兴趣，被格里菲斯看了一眼，到底没说出异议。</p><p>……鬼知道他当时怎么想的。</p><p> </p><p>到了今天，格斯故意只挑了个低调的面具戴上，虽然像个儿童玩具，却方便他随时摘下面具溜走，开玩笑，这种日子他就算跑去小酒馆喝酒，也好过在大街上乱晃的。</p><p>他倒是有点意外格里菲斯会扮成什么，本以为会是那种天神之类的角色，没想到竟然是吸血鬼。格里菲斯本来就白，扑了一点粉遮住了血色，竟显得与画里的吸血鬼像似极了，再加上租赁过来的服装低调却精致，袖口的宝石在反射下险些晃了格斯的眼。假牙是粘上去的，微微张嘴便能看见两个小尖尖，格斯不看了，把头垂的很低，格里菲斯今天比往日更有孩子气，有点……可爱。</p><p>他们一起出的门，但格里菲斯太吸引目光，走进人流便被女孩子们团团围住，找不到踪影——现在格斯只能蹲在路灯下看脚尖。</p><p>鞋子很旧，脚背上的皮子翻起来好几块，还有各种划痕，也不知道是什么时候弄成这样的，往常他不会在意今天却又些难为情，感觉站在格里菲斯旁边的时候被那么一衬，他就像个码头的卸货工人，不如开溜吧，已经等了很长一段时间，手指尖抠抠鞋皮，格斯站起来准备离开。</p><p>还没站稳，身后突然伸出来一只手拽住他的手臂，猝不及防之下格斯向后倒去，被稳稳的接住了。</p><p>这人的气息太过熟悉，格斯忙侧身起来，喊了声，“格里菲斯。”</p><p>“是我。”<br/>
格里菲斯身后有条小巷，远处是另一条街道，有欢乐的衣着鲜艳的人群。微弱的暖黄色灯光打在他脸上，出奇英俊，眉头却是紧锁的，两颊透过粉底遮盖还泛着红，一看就知道出了什么事。</p><p>格斯如临大敌，浑身神经紧绷，下意识摸住了剑柄。格里菲斯比了个噤声的手势，拉着格斯的手臂躲进小巷。</p><p>“怎么回事？”格斯把狼头面具一扒，语气焦急。</p><p>格里菲斯好像没什么力气，他倚着格斯，闭了闭眼，“其实也不算什么，被那群姑娘们暗算了，”他很苦恼的叹气，“被下了药。”</p><p>什么？格斯忙张口问是什么药，这时却才感觉到自己大腿上的有硬物抵着，立刻没了声音，脸上腾得一下烧起来。</p><p>格斯慌了，他完全不知道这种情况该怎么解决，以格里菲斯这家伙的骄傲，才不会就这么妥协随随便便找街上的女孩睡一觉，“现在、现在就回鹰之团吧。”</p><p>听到格斯这么说，格里菲斯摇了摇头，“我不想回去，被他们知道会引起不必要的担心，大家今晚都在狂欢，不想扫了他们的兴。”他说话有条不紊，身体上却显得难以忍耐，已经完全贴在了格斯身上，温热的鼻息一下下打在格斯的脖颈处，在初冬的气温下水汽瞬间就冰凉，格斯僵硬脖颈，连头都不敢动一下。</p><p>“所以现在……”该怎么办？</p><p>想问的还没问出口，他就听见格里菲斯轻轻说，“你帮我吧。”</p><p>这声音在格斯听来如同惊雷，他慌忙低下头想确认格里菲斯是不是在逗他，却对上了那双充满恳求之色的鹰眸。</p><p>格斯从没见过这样表情的格里菲斯……这种事情说出去搞笑也好丢人也罢，格斯知道自己无法拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>怎么办，格斯一片空白，他背抵着石头墙壁，格里菲斯就正对着他贴在身上，两人是拥抱的姿势，格斯手臂紧了紧，没有说什么拒绝的话也没有同意，下一刻格里菲斯的唇就凑了过来。</p><p>“等……唔。”还没说出来的话被吞了下去，格里菲斯的舌头伸了进来，撬开他的牙齿长驱直入。</p><p>格斯的唇很软，跟他硬邦邦的外表搭不上边，又因为在冬天的气温下站了许久，冰凉干涩，格里菲斯吸了又啃，啃了又吸，又把那两片唇瓣含了许久，等到温热才放开。</p><p>格斯刚开始还绷得很紧，现在逐渐放松了身体，接受着格里菲斯的亲吻。他小心翼翼的模仿者格里菲斯舌头的动作，跟刚亲近人的小狼狗一样。</p><p>“……没接过吻？”格里菲斯离开格斯的唇部，声音沙哑。</p><p>格斯没说话，他垂下眸子，狠狠咬着自己的下唇。</p><p>格里菲斯又凑了上去，用格斯刚才吻他的方式仔细舔舐着对方的唇，直到格斯放松下来。他抓着格斯的手拖到身下，抵在自己下身鼓起来的地方。</p><p>“这个也是第一次？”格里菲斯几乎是恶趣味的问道。</p><p>“才没有……！”格斯回答，然后表情又不自然起来，自己疏解欲望谁没做过，可给别人……豁出去了，他索性闭上眼，跟格里菲斯断断续续的接着吻，手伸进格里菲斯的裤子里，握住了那处巨大的炽热。</p><p>这么大……格斯手心有点出汗，着实被格里菲斯的尺寸惊到了，他顿了顿，开始像平时给自己做的那样撸动。</p><p>格里菲斯因为他的动作发出满意的呻吟，堵住格斯的唇进行深吻。</p><p>和谐气氛过了一会，格斯就发现了问题，那巨物非但没有在他手下变乖巧，反而越来越粗硬。</p><p>怎么回事，格斯思考了一会，“格里菲斯，要不你试着想想哪个漂亮女孩。”总这样也不是办法，对着他这么个糙汉子，谁能射的出来。</p><p>“不，你手上茧子太多，不舒服。”格里菲斯这么说。</p><p>“所以可以用嘴吗？”</p><p>.</p><p>格斯蹲下，往日那么重的剑挥起来不抖的双手，现在连格里菲斯的裤链都拉不开。他急，格里菲斯却不说话，就这么等他，好不容易弄好，那根东西出来差点戳在格斯脸上。</p><p>看格斯那副凝重的表情，格里菲斯出声，笑着说，“你只管弄吧，哪里不对我会说。”赶鸭子上架似的。</p><p>格斯无意识的舔了舔双唇，粉色的舌尖探出，轻轻触在硬物上，就算没做过，但自己也是个男人，总知道碰哪里是最爽的。他尝试的含住顶部，用舌头来回舔舐，手握住后面的根部撸动，过了一会他熟练了起来，尝试多吞下去一些，这东西太大了，不下心就磕到牙齿，格斯小心翼翼动作，才三分之一长度就抵到了嗓子眼，他抬头以询问的眼神看格里菲斯，却被按住后颈，强行让那东西挤进喉头。</p><p>格斯眼前顿时发黑，从胃里翻起呕吐欲，干呕了几下，却被进入得更深。</p><p>格里菲斯按着他的头，分身在格斯嘴里进出，格斯已经无法管住自己的唾液，随着格里菲斯抽插的动作下巴上出现一道道水痕。格斯觉得自己的嘴巴已经没了知觉，嘴上也磨掉几层皮，他没什么思考的余地了。</p><p>不知过了多久，格里菲斯动作越来越急，次次深深插入，终于一顿射进了格斯的嗓子眼。</p><p>格斯被呛得咳了半天，那些白色粘稠物味道咸又苦涩，就算大部分吐了出去，有一小部分还是钻进来他喉咙里。他不知道是呛得还是恼的，脸上现出朵朵绯红。</p><p>好在终于结束了，格斯想，他下颔现在还是酸的，一抬头确发现格里菲斯的分身才下去一点，又生龙活虎的硬了。</p><p>格里菲斯慢慢开口，“……格斯，可能得再麻烦你几次了。”</p><p>得寸进尺！格斯脑中蹦出这个词，几次，这么一次他就已经控制不好嘴巴，要再来几次，嘴巴还能要吗。</p><p>“不用嘴巴……”可以用手的。</p><p>“行啊。”话没说到一半格里菲斯就点头了，“那你别动我自己来好了。”</p><p>自己来……什么……！</p><p>格里菲斯的手已经伸到格斯的裤子里，一手握住格斯已经半硬的欲望，一手向后面探去。</p><p>格斯哪知道格里菲斯想的是这里，忙夹紧了臀部，“这个……格里菲斯……”</p><p>可格里菲斯没停下动作，“都到了这一步，帮人帮到底。”</p><p>送佛送到西……操。格斯深呼吸一口，慢慢放松臀部肌肉，格里菲斯的手指碰到那处干燥柔软的穴口。</p><p>那处紧密的瑟缩着，手指一碰就下意识收缩，在穴口打转了一会，格里菲斯蹲下去，在格斯错愕的眼神下解开他的裤子，嘴巴凑了上去。</p><p>他用舌头舔着格斯的小穴，吸血鬼专用长牙本来应该很碍事，却被他他用来啃咬格斯的臀肉，终于让格斯溃不成军，舌尖钻入了洞口。</p><p>格斯在他的动作下低低呻吟了起来，他慌乱的喊格里菲斯的名字，换来的只是滋滋的水声。小巷两头都是繁华的街道，半夜时分依旧人声鼎沸，人群灯光近在咫尺，却远的像画。小巷里出奇安静，只有水声和喘息声。</p><p>手指在那软穴探了几下确认宽度，格里菲斯站起身，抬起格斯一直腿，将硬物抵在洞口。</p><p>他实在忍耐的够久了，用牙尖啃了啃格斯的鼻梁，格里菲斯挺身进入。</p><p>巨大的硬物在窄道里面抽插，刚开始还有些干涩，到后来湿润了起来，格斯本觉得有点痛，现在却酥酥麻麻，随着格里菲斯的动作，他无意识的抓着对方肩膀，嗓中喘息压抑不住。</p><p>格里菲斯一下有一下狠狠插入，他把硬物完全塞入，又拔出，在塞入，有一种肚子要被贯穿的感觉，格斯闭上眼睛，任凭格里菲斯操弄他，眼前逐渐浮上水雾，生理性泪水开始分泌。</p><p>格里菲斯用尖牙啃咬着格斯的脖颈，像是真正的吸血鬼那样，他狠狠把格斯按住撞击，直到对方终于忍不住留下泪水，格里菲斯有伸出舌头舔干净。</p><p>格斯再也无法保持理智，他的呻吟再也不压抑。</p><p>格里菲斯索性托起他另一只腿，格斯忙环紧格里菲斯，背部紧抵着墙，下身腾空，这样的姿势被插的更深，一阵阵快感将格斯淹没。</p><p>“格里菲斯……”格斯毫无意识的喊着，身下的硬物每次抵到最深处，都让他眼前发黑。</p><p>抽插的水声和撞击声充斥小巷，混着两人交融在一起的喘息，难舍难分。</p><p>格斯不知道换了多少个姿势，等他意识到自己已经趴在墙上从后面进入，并且格里菲斯丝毫没有要停下的意思，依旧狠狠操弄他得后穴……</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>结束的时候天边已经微微亮光，街道上各路牛鬼蛇神早已散去，他们靠着两人坐在小巷里。格斯草草把自己清理一通，准备回鹰之团再好好洗个澡。</p><p>腰部很酸痛，但格斯体质很好，走起路看上去没什么问题。格里菲斯神采奕奕，并没有劳作一晚上的样子，反而催促格斯快点，以免回去太晚撞上昨晚出门玩的人。</p><p>不知道出于哪种心理，两人偷偷摸摸的回去，却在营地上碰见了里基特。</p><p>小孩跟他们聊天，一说起昨晚的万圣夜就停不下来，格里菲斯边听边点头，手藏在背后给格斯递了什么小东西。</p><p>格斯接过来，是颗糖果。</p><p>他再也待不下去，告别了格里菲斯和里基特，末了还悄悄凑在格里菲斯耳朵边说了句我又不是小孩子。</p><p>等回到自己的住处，他坐在门后剥了那颗糖放进嘴里，眉头紧皱。</p><p> </p><p>这糖，也太齁甜了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>